


[Podfic] Dust to Dust, Dinosaurs to Dinosaurs by Lauren

by fire_juggler



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is dead, and what was a soothing ritual between Inara and Zoe takes on a new dimension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dust to Dust, Dinosaurs to Dinosaurs by Lauren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dust to Dust, Dinosaurs to Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270964) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



> Cover Art by Reena_Jenkins  
> Created for podfic_bingo.

Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dust-to-dust_dinosaurs-to-dinosaurs.mp3)

## Length:

00:08:30 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dust-to-dust_dinosaurs-to-dinosaurs-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 8.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dust-to-dust_dinosaurs-to-dinosaurs-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.9 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
